


The Adventures Of Elora Danan

by Baz



Category: Willow (1988)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Old Friends, Sacrifice, Sequel, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baz/pseuds/Baz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to Willow. </p><p>Elora Danan is now 21 years old and she wants to know the whereabouts of her biological father. So, she goes on a quest to find him. During her quest, she comes across the Nelwyn village and is reunited with Willow Ufgood.</p><p>Unfortunately, Elora, Willow and all the Nelwyns are captured by a cult that worships Bavmorda. The cult want their revenge on Elora and Willow for killing her.</p><p>The Brownies arrive at the cult camp to help Elora and the Nelwyns to escape. They manage to get Elora out, but the Nelwyns get caught and are still stuck in the camp. </p><p>Elora vows to find an army and return to the camp to rescue The Nelwyns before they're all sacrificed to Eborsisk, the two headed dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures Of Elora Danan

THE ADVENTURES OF ELORA DANAN

It had been 21 years since her adventure with Willow. Elora Danan now lived in Tir Asleen with Madmartigan and Sorsha who were now King and Queen.

Elora had grown up into a beautiful and strong woman. She was 5' 11 and had fiery red hair. Although she was a princess, she was not into royalty. She was more of an adventurer. Elora enjoyed sword fighting, archery, hunting and exploring, much like her foster-father. She had been training ever since she was a child.

Elora had developed a cocky, fiery attitude. She was a real tomboy. She was also impulsive, rebellious and often makes mistakes. But she learns from them. Despite being fiery, she's very kind and always polite. She would always help those at need and only uses her fighting skills in self-defense.

She doesn't care at all about being popular and turns down the chance to go to royal dinners parties. She'd rather hang out with her friends and have fun in a small pub.

Through out her life, Elora wondered if her father is still alive. And where did her late mother come from? The only way to get information was to ask one of the soldiers at Nockmaar castle. Elora told her foster-mother and father this and they said no.

Madmartigan had grown up and had seen the error of his ways. He was no longer a thief. He worried that Elora would grow up as one. Elora assures him that will never happen. Elora keeps telling them that she wants to know where her mother originated from and if her biological father was still about.

Elora was dying to know her parents' where about. But she'd have to go to Nockmaar castle to get information of where they're at. So, Elora lied to her foster parents that her and her friends were going camping at the fields just a few miles away from Tir Asleen.

For her journey, Elora brought her sword, bow and arrows, some bread, and apple, a bladder filled with water and some blackroot.

She made her journey towards Nockmaar castle.

She made it to the castle just in a day. A new King and Queen owned the castle who aren't evil like Bavmorda. They knew who Elora was and invited her in.

The King and Queen told her that her father was in a place near the Nelwyn village. But they said they're not sure if her father is still alive. The Nelwyn village, Elora thought that was great. This meant that she could meet Willow again if he's still around.

However, the whereabouts of the soldier who killed Elora's mother is still unknown. Elora spent the night in the castle. The next day she traveled to the Nelwyn village. She said to Madmartigan and Sorsha that she would be home in a week. She hoped that she would make it in time.

Whilst travelling in a forest, Elora spotted some thieves attacking a family. The leader of the thieves was a woman called Tera. She was about 20 and was very vicious. Elora had to save the family.

She picked up a long stick and chucked it like a spear towards Tera. It hit Tera right in the face and she and the thieves spotted Elora.

Elora ran towards them.

The thieves asked each other "Could that be her?" and "She has red hair and is 5 foot 11. Let's find out if she has the mark."

Elora started fighting off the thieves with the stick she threw at Tera. She defeated the other thieves no problem, but Tera was tricky. She had the same fighting skills that Elora had. During the fight, Tera pulled up Elora's sleeve and saw the birthmark on her arm.

"It's her! It's her!" cried Tera with excitement.

Elora had finally manage to defeat Tera by picking her up and slamming her to the ground like a wrestler. Tera and the thieves got up. They were in pain. They started to run off.

"We know who you are! We'll meet again, Elora Danan!" shouted Tera.

She and the thieves disappeared into the forest.

"How do those thieves know me?" thought Elora.

She then went over to the family to see if they were alright.

They offered Elora a meal for their gratitude. Elora then carried on with her journey. But on her travels, she came across Tera and the thieves again. This time, they brought reinforcements.

Elora couldn't fight them all because there was too many, so she ran away from them as fast as she could.

"Don't kill her! Remember my sister wants her alive!" said Tera as they all chased after Elora.

One of the thieves shot an arrow into her back and she fell into a river. Her body just laid there. She was unconscious. The thieves stood around her.

"Is she dead?" asked Tera.

Another checked her pulse and said "No, just unconscious."

The river started to take Elora's body down the stream.

"This river will take her to the Nelwyn village," said Tera. "In a week, we'll take action."

They walked away as Elora's body travelled further and further down the stream.

A couple of hours later, the river carried Elora's body to a riverbank. She just laid there. A female dwarf about in her late 50's came to the river bank to collect some water. She saw Elora lying there and wanted to help her. She called her friends who were also dwarves to help this tall woman out of the river. The dwarf who first saw Elora brought her inside her house.

The woman helped to get the arrow out of Elora's back. Elora was waking up. The woman told Elora where she was and that her husband was coming home. He wouldn't be happy to see a Dikini in the house, but she needed their help. Sure enough, the husband arrived home and he was none other than Willow Ufgood. The woman was Kiya.

They asked Elora where she was from and Elora answered "Tir Asleen."

Willow became curious. He asked Elora what the names of her parents are. Elora said "Marmartigan and Sorsha."

Willow's eyes filled up with tears as he said "Elora Danan."

He then said to her that he was Willow Ufgood, the Nelwyn who helped to protect her. Elora's filled up with tears as she and Willow hugged each other.

"Thank you for saving me 21 years ago," she said. "Thank you."

In the past 18 years, Willow took over the role of High Aldwin. Willow and Kiya's children Mims and Ronan have left home and are working in Galladorn.

Kiya suggested Elora to stay in the village for a few days until she heals. The Nelwyns didn't know what to make of this Dikini. She terrified them. She knew that she was not welcome. Willow told her not to pass any remarks on any of the Nelwyns.

A week later, to the Nelwyns' horror, 10 Terror dogs attacked the village. The Nelwyns all ran in their houses for safety. Vonkhaar and his gang got out their spears to fight the dogs. Elora leant a hand. She got out her bow and arrows and killed most of the dogs. Elora's skills and dedication impressed the Nelwyns, but they still had mixed feelings about her.

To make matters worse, more Dikins arrived. They were a religious cult that worshiped Bavmorda. They were going to get their revenge on Willow and Elora for destroying Bavmorda. How did they know where the village was? Well, Tera and the thieves that chased after Elora a week ago were actually members of the Cult.

The Cult sent their own terror dogs to attack the village. The Cult held all the Nelwyns hostage. They took Elora, Willow and all the Nelwyns away to their camp.

The cult's camp had huts and people worshiping Bavmorda like a religion. They were performing sacrifices, spells, their own chants and other things. 2 members of the cult brought Willow and Elora to the High Priestess, Dykra's hut.

Dykra was a woman who was in her 30's. She was the sister of Tera. Dykra was very excited to see Elora and Willow. Both of them. She told them that she was an admirer of Bavmorda's dark magic since she was a child. The day Bavmorda died, she was heartbroken. She vowed to avenge Bavmorda's death.

So as Dykra got older, she started to set up this Cult. Of course, no one wanted to joining. Could you blame them? So, it took 2 decades to find people who would actually join, with the help of Tera. The Cult was only completed a year ago and they spent months planning to capture Elora and the Nelwyns.

And Dykra is going to avenge Bavmorda by killing all the Nelwyns because Willow was a Nelwyn who killed Bavmorda. If one Nelwyn could kill the great Bavmorda, think how strong and powerful the other Nelwyns would be.

Why all the Nelwyns and not just Willow? Well, if she only captured Willow and killed him, the other Nelwyns might try to avenge Willow's death.

Elora, Willow and the Nelwyns were all kept as prisoners. Worse of all, they were all going sacrificed to the Eborsisk, the two-headed dragon. This was going to take a while for it to happen because the cult had trouble finding trolls.

"Why can't we just have them all stabbed right away?" asked an eagar Tera.

"And what would Bavmorda think if she heard you say that?" asked Dykra. "Would she stab anyone in cold blood like a savage?"

"No," said Tera in disappointment.

Madmartigan and Sorsha noticed that Elora had been gone for over a week. They went over to Elora's friend's village. The friend said that Elora didn't come here. Madmartigan and Sorsha couldn't believe it. Their foster daughter lied to them. They rode on their horses to Nockmaar castle. The new King and Queen told Madmartigan and Sorsha where Elora went. They gave them directions to the Nelwyn village.

Whilst Elora, Willow and the Nelwyns were in prison, Willow told Elora his adventure with her 21 years ago. Elora couldn't believe it. Out of everyone in the world, why her? Why was she the Child of the Prophecy? The rest of the Nelwyns were putting the blame of this whole situation on Elora. If she never came to the village, they wouldn't have been in this mess. Elora felt bad. Willow defended her.

Tera's job was the Chief torturer. She would come down to the dungeon to bully the Nelwyns. Tera's assistant was Karlek, whom she treated badly. Karlek was 20 years old and was very scared of Tera. Karlek was a man who joined the Cult because he didn't fit into society. He thought that he found his place in the Cult. Now, he's had second thoughts.

However, when he was in the dungeon, he couldn't take his eyes of Elora. She was so beautiful. He would bring Elora and the Nelwyns food and talk to Elora. Of course, he didn't get to talk to her very much because he was forbidden to interact with the prisoners.

That night, whist the cult were asleep, some people came down to the prison to let Elora, Willow and the Nelwyns out. They were none other than The Brownies. All 20 of them, including Franjean and Rool. They opened up the cell locks using their spears and got most of the Nelwyns out.

Unfortunately, the floor was quite dusty and some went up Rool's nose. He felt like he was going to sneeze.

Now most people would hold it in, but because Rool was an idiot, he let it out.

The guards all heard him and ran down to the cells to stop the prisoners from escaping. But someone from the Cult walked up behind the guards and knocked them out. It was Karlek. He tried to help get Elora and all the Nelwyns out of here, but unfortunately, there were too many guards.

Elora and the Brownies managed to escape, but Willow and the Nelwyns got caught by the guards.

Elora looked at the Nelwyns and cried "I will come back! I'll find reinforcements and come back! I promise!"

She was in despair as she watched the Nelwyns be put back to the cells. Karlek was going to get punished, much to Tera's delight.

The Brownies told Elora to follow them into the forest so that they could meet Cherlindrea.

Madmartigan and Sorsha arrived at the empty Nelwyn village. However, there were some other Brownies sent by Cherlinadrea who were waiting for them. The Brownies told Madmartigan and Sorsha to go to Galladorn where they will meet Elora. Madmartigan and Sorsha took their advice and left.

The Brownies that helped Elora to escape brought her to meet Cherlindrea.

"It's good to see you again, Elora," said Cherlindrea.

The fairy told Elora that 21 years ago, on the day she was born and a friend of Elora's mother took Elora away, Bavmorda ordered a soldier to kill Elora's mother. What Bavmorda didn't know was that the soldier ordered to kill Elora's mother, was secretly her lover. He was Elora's father.

The father secretly brought the mother outside the castle and told her to run away. Sure enough, the soldier actually Elora's father and Bavmorda had him killed. His body was in Galladorn. Elora's mother's whereabouts were also in Galladorn. Elora was glad to hear where they are at.

Cherlindrea told Elora to go to Galladorn to find the army that the late Airk fought with, so that she can bring them all back to the cult camp and rescue the Nelwyns. She gave Elora directions to Galladorn. Elora went to Galladorn the next morning and went to an inn. And surprise, surprise, there was Madmartigan and Sorsha.

It was nice that they were reunited, but Madmartigan and Sorsha were not happy that Elora lied to them. Elora explained why she did what she did. Madmartigan and Sorsha forgave her. They were just glad she was safe.

Ranon and Mims lived in a house with their friends. Elora, Madmartigan and Sorsha visited them and told them what happened to Willow and the Nelwyns. Madmartigan and Sorsha were going to met up with the Galladorn army and ask for their help. The army said yes. Some of the soldiers were in the battle of Nockmaar Castle 21 years ago. They're always ready for a good fight.

Back at the Cult, Dykra was in her room having a deep thought; "Maybe I don't need to kill Ufgood. He might be the one who defeated Bavmorda, but maybe we could use his powers for good use. It could be his way of redeeming himself to Bavmorda. One peck in this world isn't too bad. But what's the point of killing ALL the pecks? Well, incase one of them tried to change Willow back to his old self again. Besides, the only person I need to kill is Elora. I'm sure that she found some army so that they would come to the Nelwyns' rescue only to have Ufgood kill Elora under my power. How would she find us? For all I know, Elora probably went to Cherlindrea's forest and she probably told Elora where the sacrifice will be."

Dykra brought Willow into a room and tied him to a chair. Dykra then performed a brain washing chant so that Willow would be under her control.

Tera was torturing Karlek for his love of Elora and for not obeying the Cult. The Cult finally managed to capture at least one troll. They were going to make this a special occasion and bring the all Nelwyns and the troll to Zabic, where they'll be put into an arena. But the real reason that they were taking them there is because there is a lot of room. An Eborsisk would destroy the small camp.

That night, whilst Karlek was sleeping in his cell, Franjean and Rool came into the cell to bust him out. Cherlindrea knew that Karlek was a good person and wanted to help Elora. They went to Galladorn to meet up with Elora. They told Elora and company that the cult were heading to Zabic. Later that day, the army, including Elora, Karlek, Madmartigan, Sorsha, Mims, Ranon and their friends all rode on their horses to Zabic. They had to hurry because the sacrifice will happen soon.

The Cult arrived in Zabic. They went into the arena and put the Nelwyns in a cage in the middle of the stadium. The Cult sat around the seats. They were very excited. There were 200 members of the Cult all together. The Cult brought the troll into the stadium. Dykra performed a spell on it to turn it inside out and turn it into the Eborsisk. The Nelwyns watched in fear as the Eborsisk grow bigger and bigger. There it was in all glory. The Cult were happy. The Nelwyns all said their last goodbyes to each other, as they were all ready to face the monster.

Just then the Galladorn army arrived just in time as they burst the door down and rode into the stadium. Elora, Mims, Ranon and their friends opened the cage to let the Nelwyns out. Kiya hugged Mims and Ranon as she was glad she was with her children.

The army, including Elora, Madmartigan and Sorsha all fought against the cult. The Eborsisk was breathing fire all over the arena. It was killing most of the members of the Cult and the army.

You would think that Dykra would worry that the Eborsisk might eat members of the Cult. Well, she just didn't care about the other members being killed. As long as they're going to meet Bavmorda in the Afterlife. She probably thought that was what Bavmorda would've wanted.

The army had to stop the Eborsisk. Madmartigan recalled that when he last fought an Eborsisk, he got on top of the head and stuck his sword through it, so that it couldn't open its own mouth. And when it tried to breathe fire, the head exploded. Elora suggested that she would do just that. Madmartigan and Sorsha said no and begged her not to do it. But Elora said she knew what she was doing. Besides, she's young enough to get on the Ebosisk's head. The rest of the army weren't quick enough.

Madmartigan and Sorsha looked at her. They couldn't risk losing her, but they supposed that it was the only way. They said that she could go.

They then said to her "Be careful."

Elora said "I will."

So the army had to distract the Eborsisk whilst Elora climbed to the top of the stadium to reach one of the Eborsisk's heads. She fought off any cult member who tried to stop her. As Elora was about to reach the top of the stadium, Tera appeared trying to stop her. Elora and Tera had a massive swordfight. It was more brutal than their last fight. During the fight, Tera pulled out a dagger and stabbed Elora in the arm with it. This caused Elora to drop her sword and Tera kicked it over the stadium.

Tera was getting ready to stab Elora with her sword. But right behind Tera, one of The Eborsisk's heads looked at her and Elora and it breathed fire at them. The fire was heading towards them. Elora jumped away, as Tera got caught in the fire. The Eborsisk's head breathed fire all over Tera for a very long time until she got burnt to a crisp. Elora felt sick.

The Eborsisk's head turned attention away from the body of Tera and continued breathing fire at the Cult and the army. Elora ran over to Tera's burnt corpse and took her sword off her. Elora climbed to the very top of the stadium and The Eborsisk's heads were right below her.

She jumped off from where she was standing and landed on one of the Eborsisk's heads. The head tried to shake her off, but she held on for dear life. She then stuck her sword into the head she was on top of. It worked. The head couldn't open the mouth.

Now, she needed to jump off the head before it exploded. She jumped and landed in the arms of Karlek who insisted that he would catch her. Everyone ran away as the Eborsisk's head tried to breathe fire and then, the head exploded. The long necks fell to the ground. The other head was alive, but was really weak. Everyone cheered. The army have rescued the Nelwyns and the remaining cult members were going to prison.

Elora managed to get ahold of Dykra.

"Where is Willow?" she asked.

Just then, Willow appeared. He was no longer himself. Dykra ordered him to conduct a spell to paralyze everyone. Willow held his hand out and chanted. Everyone fell to the ground paralyzed and were unable to move.

Dykra was happy to see Sorsha.

"You betrayed your mother. Foolish woman," said Dykra.

"My mother was evil," said Sorsha.

"Your mother was a great and powerful woman," said Dykra. "You were too arrogant to see that. And now, this is your punishment."

Dykra ordered Willow to kill Elora and finished what Bavmorda failed to do. Willow conducted a magic chant to strangle Elora from a distance. Elora knelt on the ground holding her neck as Willow strangled her. Kiya, Mims and Ranon watched as their loved one was doing this terrible thing.

"And with Willow's magic, I will continue Bavmorda's work," said Dykra.

"Willow, don't do this! You're not Dykra's puppet!" shouted Kiya with tears in her eyes. "You're my husband and I love you!"

But Willow wouldn't snap out of it. The spell Dykra conducted on him was too strong. Dykra just laughed as Kiya, Mims and Ranon were in tears as the man they loved had turned evil.

Elora had to reason with Willow:

"Willow, 21 years ago, you vowed to protect me. I chose you as my guardian. You can fight this, Willow. Because you're too good of a sorcerer to have your mind be controlled by someone else."

This made Willow realize who he really was. Elora was right. He couldn't have his mind be control by someone else that easily. Willow stopped strangling Elora and started to fight the spell. Dykra couldn't believe it. Willow eventually fought the spell and he was back to his old self again. The paralyzed people all stood up. They were okay.

Kiya, Mims and Ranon all hugged Willow. Madmartigan and Sorsha did too.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Willow," said Sorsha.

"It's been so long,"said Willow.

"Too long," said Madmartigan.

Dykra had enough. She was going to escape out of the stadium, because the army have surrounded her and they were going to arrest her. But she conducted a spell to bring the other head of the Eborsisk to life. It was weak, but it still had strength left inside it thanks to Dykra's spell.

Dykra was going to make the Eborsisk attack everyone again, but Willow started to chant a spell of his own. He was going to make the Eborsisk eat Dykra. As Willow and Dykra fought with their magic of who was going to control the Eborsisk, Willow with every last bit of strength left in his body managed to win the fight as the Eborsisk looked at Dykra. Then the mouth opened.

Dykra realized that this was it.

She looked at the Eborsisk's jaws and said "I'm coming, Bavmorda."

She stood there with her eyes closed to let The Eborsisk eat her. The Eborsisk chomped and swallowed her whole. It then collapsed to the ground. It passed away.

"That was that dragon's last meal," said Madmartigan.

Everyone cheered again as Dykra was gone. Karlek walked up to Elora and he and Elora kissed. They started a relationship from that day forth. Elora, Kalek, Madmartiagn, Sorsha, Willow, Kiya, Mims, Ranon, their friends, the Nelwyns, the army and the Cult all went back to Galladorn.

The Cult got imprisoned for life and our heroes celebrated. There was dancing and a feast. Karlek's father was there too because he worked as a blacksmith in Galladorn.

Karlek introduced him "Ladies and Gentlemen, meet Llug."

Marmartigan got worried as Llug appeared. They looked at each other. Llug recalled their last meeting. Marmartigan started to panic, but Llug just laughed and gave Madmartigan a big hug. Llug said that incident was ancient history. They became friends after that.

During the party, an old woman came up to Elora. She introduced herself. She was none other than Elora's mother. She was living in Galladorn all along. She didn't know her daughter was in the army until tonight. They hugged each other. Reunited at last. Elora's mother had remarried and had 3 children. Elora met them and got along with them very well.

The next morning, they went to Elora's biological father's grave.

"He was a great man," said the mother.

Elora placed some flowers on his grave.

Later that day, Elora, Karlek, Madmartigan, Sorsha, Willow and the Nelwyns all went home. The army and people of Galladorn all waved goodbye to them. Karlek was going to get a house in Tir Asleen near Elora so that he could visit her.

The Nelwyns had accepted Elora and said that she could visit their village anytime she wanted. Elora thanked them and her and her foster parents visited them and Elora's biological mother's family in Galladorn from that day forth.

THE END


End file.
